Dark709's Comics--The Movie 3
Dark709's Comics: The Movie 3 is the long-awaited third part to the Dark709 movie saga. This movie returns to the present, taking place 4 years after the First Movie, and 15 years after the Second Movie.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=284539 Dark is now using a Flash Animation program called LiveSwif, rather than Ulead GIF animator. The picture and animation quality has gone up significantly. Superkid11 is still able to add music and sound through an SWF-to-FLA conversion process, though it is not without bugs.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=284539&view=findpost&p=5380358 =The Great Spirits= The following info comes from this post by Superkid11. However, Superkid has said that he didn't know if Dark had a different take on this, so this information may be inaccurate. But it's the best we have right now. In the beginning, the Comic Land had two Great Spirits, Hapori Tohu and Hapori Dume. These two beings descended from a Great Being known as Hapori-Nui, which is the true name of the Comic Land. They were brothers, though they couldn't be more different. They were like Yin and Yang. Hapori Tohu was in charge of leading the Matoran of this world, to make law, and give prosperity. Hapori Dume was in charge of enforcing Tohu's law, punishing the criminals of this land. The worst of the worst would be drawn into Hapori Dume's realm, which is rumored to be worse than Karzhani and the Pit combined. He was also meant to keep the balance of power in check, to destroy exensions of BZ-Metru if it became too large, to destroy a Matoran corporation if it became too powerful, or to burn down part of a forest if it became too large. Or even to start killing members of a species if its population became too large, which included Matoran. When Nuparu built the Vahki, he created them in Hapori Dume's image. This is why Hapori Dume and the Vahki have the same heads. Originally, Vahki were law and order enforcers at BZ-Metru just as much as they were on Metru-Nui. While these Vahki took orders from Tohu, they were primarily under Dume's control. Dume rarely if ever made public appearances. He did not seem to have as definite a body as Hapori Tohu, in the first episode of the movie he is seen with nothing but Shadow underneath his Vahki head. He has probably only appeared to those he was about to severely punish, or take to his realm. Lethal Sibling Rivalry Dume's malevolent deeds combined with his ugly head, and the fact that he rarely appeared or spoke to the community, caused him to be demonized by the Matoran. He was hated and feared by far more of the populace than respected. Dume saw this as completely unfair, as he was only doing his job. He was also extremely jealous of all the fame, attention, and glory Tohu always got. Tohu even received credit for some of the better things Dume did, such as commissioning a special squad of Vahki for BZ-Metru. Tohu himself never claimed credit for these things, the Matoran just gave it to him. On top of that, while Tohu was the one who made the law and decided what was right and wrong, Dume was the one who had to work to enforce it. Despite Dume's jealousy, Tohu was probably the only one who truely respected Dume and the things he had to do for the greater good. Despite this, Dume's jealousy became anger, and that anger became hatred, and that hatred became madness. Hapori Dume began to plot the fall of his brother, and to seize Hapori-Nui for himself. Now he would get all the fame and attention, and enforce his own law. He gathered an army from the surrounding lands, and eventually launched a massive strike on Hapori-Nui. This was the true First Great Comic Land War. In the end, Tohu and Dume faced off. It appeared Dume was far too powerful for Tohu to handle, as the first episode depicts Hapori Tohu as nearly defeated, while Dume is barely damaged. Tohu realized that there was no possible way to kill himhttp://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?act=findpost&pid=5384262, but he knew a spell to imprison him... though it would drain the bulk of his power. Tohu, without hesitation, fired a massive energy blast at Dume. While this did not destroy him, that was not the attack's purpose. Dume's body was scattered, and he was sealed in an underground tomb, never to see the light of day again... or so the comic landers thought... The Prophecy These days, BZ-Metru and a large part of Hapori-Nui is ruled by Turaga Hakari, though there was a previous Turaga named Kage who's rule ended due to an interesting set of circumstances regarding his past.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=284539&view=findpost&p=5381047(Kage has not been mentioned by Dark709) As it turns out, Matrak had survived the fall of Tohu Tower, due to gradual regression into his mutant form during the previous movie.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=284539&view=findpost&p=5385499 As Dark709's normal life continues, Matrak, now in his Mustard Suit again, is on his way to BZ-Metru to deliver an ominous prophecy to Turaga Hakari. Hakari appears to know the prophecy already, though it seems he doesn't believe in prophecies, saying that Matrak "still believes in the old ways of The Guardian." The prophecy is likely about Hapori Dume's return. =Episodes= Part 1 Part 1 of 1 Part 2 of 1 Part 3 of 1 Part 4 of 1 Part 5 of 1 Part 6 of 1 Part 7 of 1 Part 8 of 1 Part 9 of 1 Part 10 of 1 Part 11 of 1 Part 12 of 1 =Reception= The movie was a hit on the opening night, getting 3 pages of posts with just the release of the first episode. Many enjoyed it, while others thought the pace was too fast or the episode was too short. Due to Turaga Hakari's appearance, he is suspected of being, or being possessed by, Hapori Dume. This could be true, but it could well be a red herring. One poster noted disappointment in how revealing the movie's poster is. The third film has, thus far, received far more criticism than its predecessors. Many have taken it as an opportunity for their valid criticisms to be heard. =Trivia= *According to the poster, Dark709 and his gang will become Elite Toa. This includes Bob. Bob's Toa personality will return. Zacku and Tiki, the only female members of the team, have different armor from the rest. *Hapori Dume will indeed return, or at least that's the implication. *According to the poster, there are four different villains tied in to the plot. One of them is Malice Borg with a new color scheme. Another is Sir. Pickles in a toa-like form. *Several loose ends from the second movie will be tied in this one.http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=202939&view=findpost&p=4704921 *The only major reoccurring character who has neither been on the poster nor the first 3 parts of the movie is Shadow. *The 5th part has the infamous "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" sentence. *Unfortunately, BZPower's forums went offline for several months until 2011, and by that time many of its users had justifiably abandoned the site, including Dark709. The original Dark709's comics and movie topics have gone down for good, and consequently the third movie remains unfinished. =References= =Links= The Movie topic on BZPower See Also Dark709's Comics: The Movie Dark709's Comics: The Movie 2